renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainchaser77
Princess Lorraine Williams — Lichfield resident — Princess Lorraine Stewart Coat of arms Personal motto: "Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." '' Full title Her Serene Highness, Princess Lorraine, Marchioness of Staffordshire, Baroness of Brewood Place of Residence Lichfield, Mercia, England Affiliations Stewart Family, Carlyon-Williams Family In-game name rain_ Account Created ''June 27, 2007 Princess Lorraine Stewart-Williams, Marchioness of Staffprdshire, or simply Rain to anyone who knows her, currently resides in Tamworth Castle with her two children. Once a county councillor, Duchess and mayor, she is now returned from a brief retirement and especially active in national military efforts. Early Life Lorraine Stewart-Williams was born June 27, 1433 to Laverne Aloma Stewart (b.1414) and her second husband, Bartholemew Williams. Tired of the endless parties and continual social scheming that plagues the higher classes Laverne and her new husband retreated with their growing family to the woods west of Ludlow and a tiny unnamed village there to raise their children as simple farmers under the surname Willoughby. There, Lorraine lived an unremarkably normal life with her mother, step-father, sister and 4 brothers. Finally tiring of the constant attempts to marry her off to local young men and having grown far to old to make excuses for refusing any longer, Rain (a nickname given by her mother) left, arriving in Ludlow on her birthday in 1455. Political Career Family Rain found out soon after leaving home that she was a member of the Stewart family through her mother. The town of Ludlow was home to Tuesday Stewart-Darnley (aka: Tuesday Morning), and Argyll Stewart-Jamison, both members of the family. On a visit from Headdie Stewart, the family's patriarch, Rain learned that her dear friend Tuesday was actually her cousin. Argyll was a long-lost half brother from a marriage of her mother's previously unknown to Rain. In time, Rain was introduced to many other family members during the family's heyday under Headdie's leadership. Landreith Stewart Carlyon-Williams is her brother. Other cousins include: Asleigh Stewart, Lizabet Stewart-Wolf, Jay Stewart, and several others. Later, Rain learned more about her father's family, Unbeknownst to her, the surname Willoughby was not her father's true name. She learned his name had truly been Williams, and soon came to know more family. Once again, people she previously believed to be friends and like-minded allies became family overnight. She built a particularly close family relationship to Slon Williams, who would later become King Slon, and Alastair Williams (formerly known as Alamothih). Eventually, a relationship between the Carlyon and Williams families led to an alliance between them. Other members include: Benjamin Williams, Tut Carlyon, Maladicta Carlyon, Maddison Carlyon, and Hugh Williams. In August, 1456, Rain married Donnor Tudor. They had two children together. The marriage was a controversial one in some circles because of his membership in the Wolves of Sherwood. She quickly became pregnant with their first child, and served as Duchess of Staffordshire heavily pregnant. She was serving as Duchess when Donnor was injured by an army while traveling north. As a representative of Stafford County, she fought for resitution, and rushed to Beeston in Chester County as soon as she was able. On the return trip, he left her in Stafford for purposes unknown to her, and left her to travel back to Ludlow alone. Shortly after her return, she learned of his criminal actions in the town of Coventry, where he had revolted against the town hall with other members of the Wolves of Sherwood. She gave birth early, and he arrived in Ludlow shortly after their daughter, Emma Tudor, was born. Even though their differences of opinion over criminal activity ran deep, they reconciled briefly. When he left Ludlow for the last time, Rain was pregnant again. Her condition was unknown to both of them. Several months after their estrangement, their son Garrett Tudor was born. Other Facts Category:People